


Cold Comfort

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-14
Updated: 2004-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s never let you hug her at work before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenewhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewhope/gifts).



> Post 2.10

Ruth won’t meet your eyes when you walk onto the Grid. You have to walk up to her desk, lean over her, and take her by the shoulders before she even looks up. Her eyes are filled with tears, and even then you don’t know whether she is really seeing you.

She’s never let you hug her at work before. She’s never let you hold her and kiss her hair. Her position in B-section is tenuous enough, and she doesn’t dare attract any more attention than she has to.

She’s shaking in your arms. ‘Let’s get away from here,’ you say, and you lead her down the corridor to the blind spot Tessa showed you. Even if the cameras could see, no one is watching the monitors today. ‘No one will see us here.’ You kiss her tears away until her mouth seeks yours.

Tessa once told you of a near miss she had here. You’ve had a few yourself. Today you and Ruth are left in peace, taking comfort from each other, reminding each other that there is life and feeling.

You lower your mouth to her and try to lose yourself in her pleasure, but as her muscles pulse around you you're reminded of the cause of her tears and your heart breaks again.


End file.
